Wish I had an Angel
by Yami Maibe
Summary: Ryou loves listening to Nightwish. So does Bakura but he doesn’t want his hikari to know. What will little Ryou discover when he returns home early from school? Tendershipping with hints of Psychoshipping. Shounen Ai. One Shot


**Wish I had an Angel-**

**Maibe:** I'm in love with my lust, burning angelwings to dust...

**Magdalene:** You really like this song don't you Yami

**Maibe:** Yep! I love Nightwish! I was bored yesterday and I was listening to the song while going though my tendershipping file and it hit me! This is Kura's song to Ryou!

**Magdalene:** At least you didn't go too far.

**Maibe:** I really wanted to though

**Magdalene: **Maibe does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! so don't sue please.

**_Warning-_** Contains Shounen Ai and hints of Psychoshipping

* * *

"Oh god! I don't feel so well." Ryou groans as he staggers to the apartment which he shares with his yami. He fumbled around in his pockets for the keys. Finally he opened the door, he noticed something odd. Scattered across the living room was his prized possessions, his Nightwish cds. "Shit. Bakura's been trying to destroy my stuff again." He carefully picked up the plastic cases and placed them back into there original spots, save for one. His _Once_ cd was missing. _He's gonna pay! That's my absolute favourite! _The angered light side of the Ring spirit races up the stairs toward said spirit's room but stopped before opening the door. Something was different. Instead of Drowning Pool blaring over the speakers of the thief's stereo, something much closer to the albino's heart was playing.

He quietly slipped into the room, as he listened to the final lines of Nightwish's _Dark Chest of Wonders _escaped from his yami's lips. Ryou gasped. He never thought Bakura of all persons liked Nightwish. The tomb robber quickly got his voice back as _Wish I had an Angel _began. _"I wish I had an angel for one moment of love. I wish I had your angel tonight!"_ He roared into song, much louder then the cd that was playing but his voice was mesmerizing, mysterious and sexy. _I never knew Yami had such a beautiful singing voice. It's in prefect harmony with Tanja's._

"_Deep into a dying day, I took a step outside an innocent heart. Prepare to hate me, fall when I may. This night will hurt you like never before." _The dark spirit sang, as if he was calling out to his little audience member.

"_Old loves they die hard." _Bakura hits the high note perfectly as if he and the soprano had become one. _It's almost as if he singing about his old relationship with Marik. I know he still cares for him._

"_Old lies they die harder." Does that mean his heart wasn't with the Rod spirit?_

The spirit seemed to flash a quick smirk before going on to the chorus. _Oh god. He's seen me. _

"_I wish I had an angel, for one moment of love." _He held out a pale hand to the white-haired hikari, who instantly took it.

"_I wish I had your angel, your Virgin Mary undone."_ The thief sang, staring deep into the British boy's chocolate brown eyes. His lips parted. _"I'm in love with my lust, burning angelwings to dust." _The two sang in duet.

"_I wish I had your angel tonight." _They sang together, the white-haired demon gently stroking his hikari's cheek before he stole a quick kiss, earning a gasp from his doppelganger.

"_I'm going down so frail 'n cruel. Drunken disguises changes all the rules."_

"_Old loves they die hard. Old lies they die harder."_ The dark spirit voice was filled with lust, melting the lighter one's heart.

"_I wish I had an angel for one moment of love." _He gripped his hikari close. _"I wish I had your angel, your Virgin Mary undone." _His right arm snaking down Ryou's body and rested at his ever tightening pants.

"_I'm in love with my lust, burning angelwings to dust." _Bakura's left hand went back to his cheek.

"_I wish I had your angel tonight." _He leaned in, crushing his lips onto the innocent angel's. Ryou moaned with pleasure not wanting the moment to end.

Bakura moved away, making his angel whine and beg for more. _"Greatest thrill, not to kill. But to have the prize of the night."_ He slightly grinds their hips together.

"_Hypocrite. Wannabe friend. 13__th__ disciple who betrayed me for nothing!"_ He pushes Ryou away slightly away before pulling him back.

"_Last dance, first kiss. Your touch, my bliss. Beauty always come with dark thoughts." _He grins fiendishly on the last line, slipping his tongue into his hikari's mouth.

Their battle of dominance continues until the chorus starts again. Bakura quickly lifts his head to sing the final part. _"I wish I had an angel for a moment of love. I wish I had your angel, your Virgin Mary undone. I'm in love with my lust, burning angelwings to dust. I wish I had your angel tonight."_

Ryou fists Bakura's long silver hair, waiting for the song to end. _"I wish I had an angel, I wish I had an angel, I wish I had an angel, I wish I had an angel."_ He belts out the last lines.

"So my little hikari, now that you know my little secret, what shall I do with you?" He asks before his hands slip underneath his shirt, sending shivers down Ryou's spine.

"The song, did you know I was here the whole time?" He laughs. "I knew you were here since you opened the front door." "Then why…?" "I like teasing you." "Why have you never singed before?" "I only allow those dearest to me to hear. So you're the first." He slowly leant in, closing the gap between the smaller version of himself.

"I love you Kura."

"Love you my angel Ry."

* * *

**Maibe:** And we all know what happens next...

**Magdalene:** You and your warped mind Yami

**Maibe:** (rips Ryou away from Bakura) My Bakura! Mine!

**Bakura:** Great. I have an heavenly angel and an fallen angel.

**Maibe:** (Hugs Bakura tightly)

**Ryou:** Please review

**Maibe:** Don't worry Ry! I like you too! (Hugs Ryou)


End file.
